Rosario to Succubus II?
by Number I of the Tri-blade
Summary: Sequel to Rosario to Succubus? Yokai Academy has been destroyed and Tsukune is going off to enjoy some well deserved down time with his family while everyone waits for the school to be rebuilt. Tsukune's peace and quiet doesn't last long however as the school principal has other plans. There's a new Yokai Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is something I've been planning on for a long time but lacked the time nor material to make it in to a full story. Now...I think I'm about there. Anyways, like the title says this is a sequel so if you haven't read the first one you might want to do that. Since this was a new a story I wanted to do things in a new way. Part of that came from switching to a normal third person perspective. I enjoyed doing a first person perspective but it did limit what I could do in a single chapter, plus I know some people were really put off by it and I don't really want to scare people off from my work. Anyways enough author's notes. Here's the first chapter:

* * *

><p>The principal looked over the remnants of Yokai Academy as the busses slowly shuttled off the students back to their families for the time being. The hooded man silently walked back and forth around the wreckage, contemplating things in his mind. Ruby soon walked up behind him and politely announced, "Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but I thought I should inform you that the last of the busses have left and all of the students are gone. We'll begin working on repairs immediately so that we can reopen the school as soon as possible."<p>

"Very good Ruby, but first answer a question for me." The mysterious principal said with a small grin on his face. "How would you rate Tsukune Aono's success here at Yokai Academy? As a human that is."

Ruby blinked in surprise at the question but then thought for a moment and answered, "I'd say Tsukune has done well here, Sir. Despite being a human, there have been relatively few altercations."

The principal nodded approvingly and added, "Impeccable isn't it? That a human could blend in so well with a school full of monsters. What do you think Ruby, is that on account of Aono's adaptability? Or, perhaps it is proof of Yokai Academy's success at preparing our students to blend in with the human world? Well, which is it Ruby?"

Ruby wasn't sure what the principal was getting at but regardless she knew he expected her to answer, and answer honestly. Ruby replied, "To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure Sir."

The principal started to laugh and said, "I'm not sure either, so what do you say we put it to the test?"

Tsukune smiled and his heart warmed as the bus rode along, drawing ever closer and closer to his home town, soon he'd be home after such a long time. Yokai Academy had been forced to close down on account of all the damages to the buildings after the school festival. While Tsukune would be missing his friends, there was a part of him that had grown homesick. He hadn't seen his family in quite a while and he had completely lost touch with all of his friends from middle school. Tsukune hoped he could take advantage of the small break to catch back up with them; it would be refreshing to actually spend time with human friends after being around only monsters for so long.

Tsukune watched through the window as the various buildings and houses went by; slowly but surely they were moving towards his neighborhood. The longer Tsukune looked out the window, the more familiar all of the sights became to him, he was home. The bus driver didn't have to say anything to Tsukune, he didn't have the chance for as soon as the bus came to a stop Tsukune was on his feet with his suitcase in hand. Tsukune walked up to his front door then reached out his hand but hesitated. It was strange, he hadn't been home in so long that he wasn't sure if he was reaching out to unlock the door with his key or knock as if he was an unexpected guest. Tsukune found the door to be unlocked so he opened it slowly and peeked his head inside to say, "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

Tsukune stepped inside and slowly slipped his shoes off since there was no response to his voice and everything seemed quiet. At first Tsukune assumed that his mother must have gone to the store or something of that nature. He was soon proven wrong when he heard his mom's voice ring through the house and a moment later she came running around the corner wearing an old school uniform. "Hehe, you're not going to catch me Koji," Tsukune's mom called out but then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her son staring at her.

"You know you can run forever, Honey," said Tsukune's father as he came around the same corner his wife had, he also wasn't wearing a shirt. He saw Tsukune's mom staring at their son. The man stared at his son but kept running only to end up running straight in to the doorway that led to their kitchen. The man stumbled backward and let out a groan of pain.

"So umm….what did I just walk in on?" Tsukune asked, feeling very afraid of the answer.

"Well you see son, you've been gone for several months leaving the house to just me and your mom. So we took the opportunity to spice up our…mhmhm.." Tsukune's father began to say but was quickly muffled by his wife's hand over his mouth.

"What your father is trying to say that he's going to go put on a shirt and get a bag of ice for his head while I go change clothes. Then you can tell us why you've suddenly shown up…without even a phone call." Kasumi Aono, Tsukune's mother, said.

A few minutes later Tsukune was sitting on the couch in the living room next to his father as his mother walked in. "It's good to have you home son, but why are you here? Did something happen at school?" Tsukune's father asked. Tsukune quickly explained that the campus had to close down on account of some damages to the school. Tsukune made sure to quickly side step the cause of all the damages. He was sure his parents would be a tad concerned if he told them that his school was destroyed by a bunch of monsters. Of course Kasumi Aono, being the concerned mother she was, had to ask what had happened. Tsukune had already thought up a good lie on the bus and explained that the cause was a fire that had gotten out of hand from one of the chemistry labs.

"Well, nonetheless it's good to have you back home, Honey. Your room is just how you left it." Tsukune's mom said. Tsukune took that as an opportunity to grab his suitcase and take it upstairs to his room. Tsukune placed his suitcase down on the floor of his room and let out a small sigh as he sat back on his bed, looking around at his old room. He now knew he was really home at that point. Tsukune slowly let himself fall back on his bed, feeling the softness of the sheets underneath him. The part underneath his head felt especially soft; however there was something that just didn't feel quite right. It felt as if there was something unusual underneath him. Tsukune then shot up in shock as he felt something under the sheets start to move. Tsukune trembled a little as he slowly reached out with one hand, grabbing the edge of the sheets and pulling them back. Tsukune's eyes became as big as saucers when he saw a tuff of sky blue hair peeking out from under his bed sheets.

Kurumu was curled up in Tsukune's bed, sleeping peacefully. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she yawned a little as she quietly sat up. A warm smile immediately spread across the Succubus' lips when she saw Tsukune sitting there in front of her. In the blink of an eye Kurumu had wrapped her arms around Tsukune with a tight hug that forced his head between her breasts and said, "Surprised to see me Tsukune? I came to surprise you, but I guess you were the one who surprised me instead. I didn't expect to wake up with you lying on top of me with your head on my chest."

'So that's why it was so soft…' Tsukune thought to himself but then quickly pried his head out from Kurumu's chest before he suffocated. "Very surprised, but why exactly are you here, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"I came to see you obviously; you didn't think there was any way I was going to stay away from you until the school was rebuilt? There's no way I could be away from my destined one for so long." Kurumu said with a smile as she cuddled up next to Tsukune which made him blush.

"Tsukune? Are you in there?" Tsukune's mom asked as she knocked lightly on his door. Tsukune felt his blood suddenly go cold. He moved purely on instincts and without warning pushed Kurmu down on to his bed and quickly pulled the blankets back over Kurumu's head.

"Y-yeah Mom, I'm here." Tsukune called out, his voice unusually high at the moment.

Tsukune's mom walked in and looked around, "I just wanted to make sure that you were getting settled in. But umm…I was walking by and I almost thought I heard voices."

"Voices? Hehe, that's crazy Mom. It's just me in here." Tsukune said with a nervous laugh.

"You're right, I guess I'm just imagining things. I'm just not used to you being home yet." Kasumi said with a smile and then turned to leave. Tsukune let out a quiet sight of relief and placed his hands down on his bed for support, but that turned badly for him. Tsukune had accidentally placed one of his hands on Kurumu's chest through the blankets which made the young succubus let out a small sigh of delight. Tsukune quickly looked up to see his mother had stopped in her tracks and was now looking over her shoulder in his direction.

For Tsukune time seemed to stop and he saw his life flash before his eyes as his mom walked back in to the room and quickly grabbed on to his bed sheets and pulled them away. Kurumu's head was slowly revealed. She smiled innocently up at Tsukune's mom and said, "Hello Mrs. Aono. My name is Kurumu."

Kasumi reacted the same way any normal mother would in that situation, she fainted right on the spot and fell over. When Tsukune's mother came to, she found herself being held up by her husband with one arm while he used his free hand to fan cool air on to her forehead. "Easy there, Kasumi." Tsukune's father said in a gentle voice once he saw that she was coming to. Kasumi's eyes opened to see Tsukune, her husband Koji looking down at her. But then she noticed the girl next to Tsukune which made her let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Sorry about surprising you like that Mrs. Aono. How do you do, my name is Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu said, politely introducing herself.

"But why were you in Tsukune's bed?" Tsukune's mom asked frantically.

"I'd like to know that too, Tsukune." Koji Aono said, his eyes staring at his son accusingly even though Tsukune had nothing to do with it.

"I apologize for coming in to your house uninvited. I'm a friend of Tsukune from the school's newspaper club. I came to visit Tsukune and I wanted to surprise him. I'm sorry for startling you Mrs. Aono." Kurmu said sincerely, making sure to be very careful with what she said.

Tsukune's mom was about to say something but stopped when she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. She slowly rose up to her feet and said, "Well now, I'm going to get the door and hopefully when I come back this will have all been a hallucination."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune sadly and said, "I don't think your mom likes me very much."

"It's not that, we just didn't expect are son here to be bringing a girl home without warning or notice." Tsukune's dad said then added with a scolding tone, "You should know better than that Tsukune. I'm proud of you for finding a girlfriend but I taught you better than to give your mother a heart attack."

"I didn't bring her home!" Tsukune said quickly. The conversation came to a quick halt when the two Aono men heard Kasumi downstairs let out a small outcry. The two men dashed down stairs with Kurumu following close behind to see what the commotion downstairs was about.

Tsukune was surprised to see his mom standing at the door with Moka and Yukari on the other side. Yukari noticed Tsukune coming down the stairs and waved her hand at him and said with a smile, "Hiya Tsukune, me and Moka came to visit."

"What the…why are you two here?" Kurumu said when she saw the other two girls.

"Hey! We should be asking that to you. Why's the boob monster in Tsukune's house?" Yukari asked quickly.

"I came to visit Tsukune and meet his parents. As you can tell this is not a good time so why don't you two leave." Kurumu said with a small smile.

"Ah, that's not fair Kurumu. Don't be mean." Moka said, trying not to get in to a fight. Unfortunately Yukari didn't share her sentiments.

"That's right, and if anyone should leave then it's you. After all, we're Tsukune's girlfriends." Yukari said with a smile.

"….Girl…friends…" Tsukune's mom stuttered out nervously.

"Tsukune! While I'm impressed that you have found yourself not one but two girlfriends, this girl is far too young. Stay away from lolis or at the very least wait a few years." Tsukune's dad commented.

"They're not my girlfriends, Dad!" Tsukune declared.

"That's right, I'm Tsukune's girlfriend." Kurumu said happily as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's shoulders.

"Quit lying Kurumu." Moka commented. And with that Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu had all gotten in to a three way argument.

"Actually they're all liars. I'm Tsukune's real girlfriend, those three are just stalkers. Oh, and my name is Mizore." said Mizore who had poked her head in from the living room.

"Oh God, now there's four of them." Kasumi Aono said nervously.

"Wow, and she's a sneaky one too. Is she a magician?" Tsukune's dad questioned with a small smile.

'Oh no, this is my nightmare come true. My friends are going to start fighting right here in my house in front of my parents…' Tsukune thought to himself.

Tsukune's dad laughed a little as he patted his son on the back and said, "Wow, I'm proud of you, Son. I never knew you were such a ladies' man." The man suddenly stopped speaking when he noticed his wife glaring at him. She obviously didn't care for his fairly positive outlook on their son's seemingly promiscuous behavior. Tsukune's dad nervously cleared his throat and said, "Wh-what I meant to say was we are both very disappointed in you Tsukune. I think we should let all of your girlfriends inside while we have a little family chat."

A few minutes later the four girls found themselves sitting around the Aono living room while Tsukune and his parents were in the other room having it out. "Tsukune, please tell me the truth. How many of those girls have you slept with?" the girls could hear Tsukune's mom ask through the door.

"What? None of them, Mom." Tsukune replied.

"I could change that if they want." Mizore said with a small smile.

"Now isn't the time, Ice Queen." Yukari said, "Tsukune's now in a lot of trouble because of us."

Kurumu smiled a little to herself and giggled a little as she thought silently, 'Well that's not entirely true. We didn't have sex at the time, but Tsukune and I have definitely slept together.'

"Hm, what's so funny Kurumu?" Moka asked curiously, tilting her head a little to the side in a questioning manner.

"Oh nothing." Kurumu said, looking away innocently.

Back in the other room, Tsukune's parents were giving him the third degree. Tsukune's dad asked, "So which of these girls is your girlfriend?"

"None of them. They're just friends from school, I swear." Tsukune said quickly.

'Just friends? What's that supposed to mean, Tsukune?' Kurumu and the rest of the girls all thought to themselves. In truth Tsukune was just saying what he could to calm his parents down. He knew one day he'd have to come clean with his parents about Yokai Academy and his friends, but this was neither time nor the way he wanted to let them know. Maybe he could tell them about it sometime during a family vacation, preferably when both of them had been drinking sake. Tsukune didn't know how to do it, but he knew he needed to get his friends out from under his roof before they either started fighting or one of his parents had a heart attack; the former would most certainly guarantee the latter. Tsukune could just see it now; Kurumu running around the house naked and chasing down Mizore in a swimsuit while Yukari chased after both of them and Moka tried her best to apologize to both of his parents.

The door bell rang once again which made both of Tsukune's parents look at him inquisitively even though Tsukune had no idea who it was. All three of them walked up to their front door and Koji hesitantly opened the door to find Ruby and Gin both standing there in the doorway. Ruby bowed formally while Gin waved with a smirk and said, "What's up Tsukune?"

"Oh great, now our son swings both ways." Tsukune's dad said grimly, yet strangely his mom had very little to say on that subject.

"Uhh I don't know what was just implied, but I don't like it either way." Gin said.

"Pardon us Mr. and Mrs. Aono but we're looking for a few girls from our school that seemed to have gotten on the wrong bus. We thought they might be here." Ruby said in a calm and courteous voice.

"Oh thank heavens!" Tsukune's mom said with delight.

'Thank God, I'm saved.' Tsukune thought to himself silently.

The girls had all poked their heads out to see Ruby and Gin there. Kurumu frowned a little and said, "Damn, Ruby's fast. I didn't think they'd come after me that fast."

"Yeah, but we out number them. We should just fight them off." Mizore whispered.

"We can't you guys. We've already caused Tsukune and his family enough trouble by all showing up all of a sudden unannounced." Moka said.

It didn't take long for Ruby and Gin long to get all four girls together and force them out towards the bus, but not before making all four of them apologize to Tsukune's parents. Kurumu looked back at the girls and said with a smile, "Alright, we'll see you all later."

"You're coming too!" All of the girls said together and grabbed a hold of Kurumu, dragging her out to the bus against her will.

Ruby bowed once again and said, "I sincerely apologize again for any trouble we've caused your family. I promise to keep a close eye on these girls."

Ruby then made her way back to the bus and a few moments later they were down the road. Tsukune's dad sighed a little and said, "Alright Tsukune, I'm going to have to go over some books with you soon. I'm proud yet worried about you, Son."

"That was just too much. You should keep your distance from those girls. On the other hand I would love it if you invited that Ruby here one day. She's a nice girl." Tsukune's mom said as she walked back in to the house, going directly towards the medicine cabinet for some aspirin.

Tsukune sighed in relief as he shut the front door and then leaned against it for support. Tsukune loved his parents dearly and he was in no way embarrassed or ashamed of them; however he knew that he'd have to ease them on to his parents slowly. The rest of the night was for the most part uneventful if not a tad quiet. Tsukune did his best to talk well about his friends and try to explain their actions, however he was having a bit of trouble explaining why Kurumu was in his bed and why or how Mizore had snuck in to their house. Now that he thought about it, Mizore had been on his bus but during the trip had seemingly disappeared. Her stalker skills were admirable if nothing else.

The next couple of days were relaxing for Tsukune. He was able to catch up with his family, spend some time with Kyoko, and he had even made some plans with his friends from junior high on the weekend. It wasn't until the end of the week that Tsukune noticed a rather peculiar article of mail for him that had arrived that day. The envelope was shaped as a bat. Tsukune knew the letter must have been from Yokai Academy so he quickly and subtly opened it. Tsukune's eyes read along for a while before his jaw dropped in surprise. Yokai Academy was….

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure where to stop so I thought mid-sentence would be fun (sarcasm). Part of what I said about things being new was referring primarily to what's on Tsukune's letter. I thought of just putting it in the summary but for now I think it might be more fun to just let people guess and find out by reading. As always I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter so please leave a review or comment if you'd like; I should have the next part up in about a week or less. Thanks for reading everybody.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support guys. I know it's been a while since I finished up the first story. I wasn't sure if I ever was going to make a sequel but I felt like there was too much potential material for one more go at it. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Tsukune sat out on his bed, reading over the letter he had received a few more times. It appeared that Yokai Academy would be back in session much sooner than he had expected, but that wasn't the part of the letter that had him shocked. Apparently Yokai Academy's principal didn't want to have the school shut down for however many months it would take to rebuild the school, so instead they would be moving Yokai Academy to a new location that they could have ready in only a few weeks. This made perfect sense to Tsukune, but was couldn't believe the location. The temporary Yokai Academy would be in the human world.<p>

Tsukune was starting to wonder if the school principal was insane or just being uncharacteristically short sighted. The way Tsukune understood it, the whole point of Yokai Acadmey being isolated from the rest of the world was so that there was no chance of encounters by humans. But now it seemed as if that didn't matter anymore. Tsukune pondered on this for a moment but then shrugged it off, feeling that it really shouldn't matter either way. He then started to wonder just what Yokai Acadmey school life would be in the human world. Would things be different? They'd have to be in order for the school's big secret to not get out. Tsukune also thought that perhaps for him this would be better. The letter went in to additional details about this new set up, and it explained that if students had suitable accommodations they could live off campus assuming where they lived was close enough to the school. Looking at the address, it looked as though the new location was within walking distance so Tsukune would be able to live at home for the time being.

Slowly Tsukune was beginning to enjoy the idea of going to school in the human world. He would be able to see Kurumu, Mizore, and all of his other friends he had made up to that point while also not being completely cut off from the human world. Tsukune smiled a little, thinking this would turn out great for him. What Tsukune didn't know was that it wouldn't be quite how he was imagining it.

That night at dinner Tsukune's dad asked, "So, have you heard anything from your school yet?"

"Actually I did get a letter in the mail today. It turns out that I should be going back to school in a few weeks. They've decided to move the school to a new location for now so I'll be able to stay here and still attend classes." Tsukune explained.

"Oh really? But that would mean that you'd be here all alone." Tsukune's mom mentioned.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where are you two going?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"I didn't tell you yet since I didn't thought you'd still be off at school, but my company has offered me a temporary position overseas for a couple of months. It's a really great opportunity so I couldn't refuse." Tsukune dad explained.

"I'll be gone as well. You remember your aunt Mia, well she's having a baby soon and she asked me to go stay with her for a while to help out." Tsukune's mom explained. Her sister and brother in law lived out in the country and they had very few relatives out that way so Tsukune's mom volunteered to help her little sister out.

"Oh wow, well that's no big deal. I can look after myself." Tsukune said with confidence, trying to ease his parents in case they were concerned about him. After all, he had been living at a monster school for months so he could probably manage living alone in his own house, not that his parents knew that.

"All the same we'll make sure to have Kyoko check in on you every now and then." Tsukune's mom said.

"That's right, we wouldn't want you having any wild parties with those girls while we're gone." Tsukune's dad said with a small laugh and then looked over to his wife and added, "We wouldn't want to come back and find out our boy was now going to be a father."

"It's not like that!" Tsukune said with an embarrassed look on his face.

Later on that night after Tsukune had bathed he was flipping through a book he had borrowed from Kyoko when his phone started to ring. He figured it was probably Kyoko or one of his friends he had talked to recently so he quickly put it to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Tsukune!" came out Kurumu's voice from the other end. Kurumu was sitting on her bed at her mother's house after getting out of the bath much like Tsukune had done.

"Oh, hi Kurumu. What's up?" Tsukune asked. He had given her and the rest of his friends his phone number before they had left Yokai.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you had gotten the letter from school yet." Kurumu replied.

"Oh, the one about school now being in the human world? Yeah, I received it this afternoon." Tsukune answered.

"That's really weird right? I wonder what's going on. But anyways when I read that I figured you'd be excited about it. Are you going to stay with your parents?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Yeah, from the looks of the address the new school won't be too far from my house, but my parents aren't going to be around." Tsukune replied. Kurumu asked why and Tsukune went on to explain that his dad would be leaving on business and his mom would be helping out his aunt for a while.

"Oh I see, well don't worry Tsukune. If you ever get lonely I can always come over to keep you company. In fact, I could stay overnight with you…in your bed…with you…" Kurumu offered with a big smile on her face as she spoke in a soft and alluring voice through the phone.

"Y-yeah umm…that'd be nice…" Tsukune said nervously.

"So Tsukune….would you like to hear what I'm wearing right now?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune started to blush when he realized where this was going. "Oh uhh I think my battery is about to die Kurumu so I'm going to have to talk to you later."

"Wait Tsukune…ugh… I was going to say a towel, and then take it off." Kurumu said slightly disappointed when she heard the phone click off. Kurumu didn't understand why Tsukune was acting so reserved all of a sudden; maybe it was because of what happened with his parents. Kurumu didn't say anything but she had been slightly disappointed to hear that Tsukune's parents were leaving. She had hoped to work on making a better impression on them in the hopes that they'd accept her as Tsukune's girlfriend. But unfortunately she couldn't do that if they weren't around. Kurumu thought for a moment but then smiled as a thought came to her. She had just come up with a brilliant idea.

A few days passed and Tsukune's had left for the airport after a final farewell to his family and promising to be careful. Two days after that it was Kasumi's turn to head out. That day Kyoko had come over to bid farewell to Tsukune's mom as well to see her other aunt. Tsukune was helping to load his mother's last suitcase in to the backseat of the car as the two women chatted for a few moments. Kyoko looked down at their aunt's belly and asked, "So Auntie, do you know the gender of the baby yet?"

"No, we've decided to let it be a surprise until it's born." Their aunt explained. Being her younger sister, Tsukune's aunt looked a lot like his mother except with longer hair and of course she was about eight months pregnant.

"Well I guess that's everything, we should probably get on the road since we have a long drive ahead of us." Tsukune's mom said as she looked back and forth between Tsukune and Kyoko. "Alright you two, be good and look out for things while I'm gone. Kyoko, I'm counting on you to keep an eye out for Tsukune."

Kyoko gave a playful salute and said, "You can count on me Auntie! I'll make sure to keep Tsukune's virginity completely safe!"

"My virginity?!" Tsukune said, looking at Kyoko with a strange look on his face.

"Yep! Auntie told me all about how you had a bunch of girls follow you home and so I told her I'd make sure that you didn't do anything sexual while she's gone, even if I have to shoo those promiscuous girls away with a stick." Kyoko said with a bright smile.

"You all have the wrong idea. I haven't done anything like that." Tsukune said. He was starting to wonder if any of his family members actually listened to what he said.

"I know you haven't Tsuki, that's why I said protect your virginity, to make sure it stays that way." Kyoko said with a small smirk.

"Oh….I see…." Tsukune replied, hanging his head a little in shame.

The two of them waved goodbye as the car started off, and then Kyoko looked over at Tsukune and added, "Oh cheer up Tsuki! I've decided that I'm going to help you out with your girl situation."

"You are? What are you going to do?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"It's simple, since you have different girls trying to come after you, the best course of action is to pick out the best one. So since you're going to be going to school around here, I'm going to make it my top priority to get to know your girlfriends and then pick out the best one for you." Kyoko explained with enthusiasm then put her finger on her chin and began to think. "Now then, what would be some good tests I could put them through….hmm…"

"Why are you taking this so seriously, Kyoko?" Tsukune asked, curious yet a really nervous at the answer.

"That's obvious, because I have to look out for my little Tsuki! I can't just let you go off and get in to a relationship with just any girl. I have to make sure she can hold up. I promise you that you'll be thanking me for this before it's all over. Anyways, let's go play a game or something." Kyoko suggested as she grabbed on to Tsukune's shirt with her thumb and index finger, slowly pulling him towards the front door.

"Yeah…okay." Tsukune said. None of the girls were around for the time being so he wasn't going to worry about it. He knew that Kyoko meant well and she was a lot more reasonable than his parents since she could actually keep a cool head under most circumstances.

"This is going to be fun! We haven't been able to hang out ever since you started going to that school of yours. We need to do some catching up, so let's hang out for tonight. Maybe order a pizza or something." Kyoko suggested.

Tsukune nodded but the stopped when he heard the doorbell. "Hold on Kyoko, let me see whose here."

Tsukune walked back to the door and opened it curiously. He figured it must have been his mom; perhaps she had forgotten something. Kurumu smiled as the door opened and said, "Hi Tsukune!"

"Kurumu? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked, surprised that she had come back so soon after practically being dragged out before.

"I came to visit you again, but this time I figured I'd be better off using the front door." Kurumu explained and then leaned in towards Tsukune and whispered, "So have your parents already left?"

"Yay! Then in that case I can get to the real reason I came here." Kurumu said excitedly, jumping up a little.

"Huh? The real reason?" Tsukune questioned.

"Yep, I came to live with you!" Kurumu said happily as she grabbed a nearby bag that she had carefully hidden out of the doorway's view.

"You what!?" Tsukune exclaimed in shock.

Kurumu jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Tsukune tightly as she explained, "Isn't that a wonderful idea, Tsukune? When you told me about your parents leaving it reminded me that I won't have to live in the school dormitories if I could find a place nearby. What better place than with you?"

"Kurumu, I don't think that's such a good idea. My parents are already really suspicious of me coming home with a bunch of girls." Tsukune said. It wasn't that he wouldn't mind Kurumu staying there, but he just knew it would end up blowing up in his face.

"But they're not here." Kurumu said playfully with a wink as she leaned in closer to Tsukune and whispered, "It will be fun, Tsukune. It will be just like we're newlyweds."

"Y-yeah…I guess it would be…but uhh…" Tsukune stuttered, blushing as Kurumu got closer to him and started to work, not her succubus charms, but her natural charms on him.

"Don't be shy, Tsukune. You know you'd like me living here." Kurumu continued.

"Oh, so you want to move in here with Tsuki?" Kyoko asked curiously as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her front. She had noticed Tsukune was taking a long time to answer the door so she came to see what was up.

"Oh hello again, you're Tsukune's cousin, right? My name's Kurumu, I'm Tsukune's girlfriend." Kurumu said happily when she saw Kyoko. They had met once before and Kurumu wanted to make a good impression on as much of Tuskune's family as possible, that way it'd be easier if they ever found out she was a succubus.

"Oh really? Is that true, Tsuki? Is she really your girlfriend?" Kyoko asked curiously, turning her eyes towards her cousin.

"Y-yeah, that's right. I haven't told Mom and Dad yet, but Kurumu is my girlfriend." Tsukune answered then sighed in relief now that Kyoko had shown up. After what she had said before about looking out for him, there was no way that she would let Kurumu live there. Now she could be the one to turn the succubus down and Tuskune wouldn't be at risk for hurting her feelings or giving her the wrong idea. Tsukune had fallen for Kurumu but he knew that if his parents caught her living there with him while they were away that he'd have hell to pay and never hear the end of it. What was even worse was that he was afraid that his parents wouldn't accept Kurumu after something like that, especially his mom.

"I see, and you want to live here with Tsukune for the time being?" Kyoko asked inquisitively with suspicious eyes.

"Yep, that's right!" Kurumu said enthusiastically with her arms wrapped around Tsukune's arm.

"I see….well….alright, sure!" Kyoko said with a smile.

Tsukune sighed and said, "I'm sorry Kurumu but its like Kyoko said….huh, wait Kyoko are you serious?"

"Of course I am! If this girl really is your girlfriend then this would be a good chance to see how she holds up." Kyoko explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Kurumu said, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it's just a shame the rest of your friends weren't here so that I could compare." Kyoko said, thinking out loud.

"I could probably help with that…" Mizore said as she popped her head out from a hiding place in the bathroom.

"Mizore! You snuck in to the house again?!" Tsukune exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…I overheard about your parents leaving the other night so I thought I could move in too. I hope you don't mind, Tsukune." Mizore explained.

Kurumu frowned and thought silently to herself, 'Damn that snow woman! She stole my idea! She's going to ruin my love nest with Tsukune.'

'How…when did Mizore hear about my parents? I didn't tell anyone but Kurumu.' Tsukune thought, coming to the conclusion that Mizore might have never left. Tsukune couldn't help but think that Mizore would make an amazing spy one day. Perhaps she could fulfill her mom's dream in her stead.

Kyoko grinned a little and said, "Sounds good to me. With both of them living here, I can get a better idea on both of them by comparison. As long as you two don't try to put the moves on Tsukune too much and start making babies then go ahead a stay here. I promise to not let my auntie and uncle know about you girls."

"I'm not too wild about the conditions but I'll go with it." Mizore said.

"For once we agree." Kurumu said with a nod.

"It's settled then. Auntie and Uncle have a spare room so you two girls can share it. Grab your stuff and head up the stairs. It's the first door on the left. You two can go settle in while I talk to Tsuki." Kyoko said and as Kurumu and Mizore both went up the stairs, Kyoko walked over to Tsukune. She put her arm around her shoulders proudly and added, "I told you that you'd be thanking me."

"I'm not thanking you yet!" Tsukune said quickly. He knew that it didn't take much for Kurumu and Mizore to get in to a fight so he was worried as to what things would be like with the two of them living under one roof. Actually, he was wondering how long there would still be a roof to live under. Not to mention that Kyoko would eventually catch on that they were monsters, then he'd be in real trouble. The only up side to this situation that Tsukune could see was that at least Moka and Yukari weren't thrown in to the mix.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it ladies and gents. Yokai Academy is now going to be in the human world and Tsukune has himself two new housemates. I was able to get this chapter out sooner than I thought just because I was excited about the idea. Like I said before, I wanted to make this sequel more than just a continuation and do something different with it. I've got a lot of new ideas that I wouldn't have been able to pull off before. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always leave a review or comment if you have any thoughts or critiques and I'll see you all next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support as always everyone. This chapter took me a little while longer than I had planned but what can you do? Thanks to Celsius for pointing out that error on my last chapter. I'll make sure to take care of that. Oh and Some Random Tosser made me laugh at the idea of Yukari becoming a potted plant. Thanks for the feedback, it's always helpful.

* * *

><p>Tsukune had now found himself in quite the strange and rather uncomfortable predicament. Thanks to Kyoko he'd now be living with both Kurumu and Mizore. He knew that his cousin was only trying to help, at least he hoped so. Then again, Kyoko was known to be quite the prankster at times so perhaps this was just her idea of a weird joke. Either way it was bad. Kyoko didn't know that the two girls competing for Tsukune's affection were both monsters and held no reservations about fighting out their disagreements. With the two of them living under the same roof and him thrown in to the mix, Tsukune knew it was only a matter of time before they did something that would reveal themselves as monsters which just cause all sorts of problems. The only Tsukune could think of was to hope that either his father or mother would come back before the succubus or ice woman took to each other's throats; that way he would have a valid reason to make them move out of the Aono residence.<p>

Tsukune was especially worried about Kyoko find out about the girls' secrets since she was watching them like a hawk at the moment and would most likely be keeping tabs on them for the time being. Tsukune was sitting on the couch in the living room with Kurumu and Mizore on either side of him while Kyoko was sitting in a chair nearby while they watched TV. Tsukune felt quite embarrassed since both Kurumu and Mizore were clinging closely to him while also staring each other down. Kyoko watched them with a big smile and asked, "Aren't you a lucky guy, Tsuki? You've got two girls who really like you. So hey, how did you get to know these two? They seem way prettier than any girl you'd ever be around."

"That's pretty mean, Kyoko. To answer your question we're all in the same club together at school." Kurumu explained.

"Yeah, we actually have a lot in common with Tsukune." Mizore added.

"Oh okay, so you met him in the club?" Kyoko asked, trying to find out more about the girls.

"Nope, I met Tsukune on the very first day of school. He was my first friend." Kurumu explained.

"Yeah, he was my first friend too." Mizore said in agreement.

"I see, well that's nice." Kyoko said then yawned a little as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head a little. "I'm starting to get a little tired so I'm going to head home. I'll see you around Tsuki; you three remember to behave yourselves." Kyoko said with a playful wink as she walked towards the front door and headed outside.

"Good night Kyoko." Tsukune said before he stood up as well, although he had much more trouble doing so than Kyoko had. But then again Kyoko didn't have two girls clinging to her arms. Tsukune looked towards Kurumu and Mizore to say, "I'm going to take a bath real quick before bed."

"Okay, I'll take the next one." Kurumu said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll go last since I like it cold." Mizore replied. The two girls then waited until Tsukune had gone upstairs to get a change of clothes only to stare each other down. Mizore asked, "So, what's the big idea of just forcing your way in to Tsukune's house like that? Don't you know you're causing him nothing but problems?"

"Oh like you're one to talk. You're doing the exact same thing, Mizore. Besides, I can promise you that Tsukune loves having me here. This was going to be practice for when we're married, that is until you crashed it." Kurumu said.

"I think that's my line. Tsukune's going to want to live with me forever." Mizore replied sternly.

"We'll just see about that, ice skank. We'll let Tsukune's cousin decide which of us is best for Tsukune." Kurumu said confidently. She had good reason to be confident after Tsukune confessed to her in the cave back at Yokai. Kurumu knew that she had made her way in Tsukune's heart, but there was always the chance that one of the other girls could do the same. Kurumu felt that she was winning, so she just had to maintain her lead. Of course none of the other girls knew anything about what had happened between her and Tsukune back then and Kurumu intended for it to stay that way for the time being. Kurumu felt that knowledge would only reinvigorate the other girls' efforts to take Tsukune for their own; at least that was the reason Kurumu told herself on the surface.

The truth was that Kurumu was afraid, afraid that if the other girls found out they would be hurt, heartbroken. It wasn't just Tsukune that Kurumu loved; her friends were just as precious to her as Tsukune. Kurumu now found herself in a strange conundrum. If she did manage to win Tsukune all for herself then she would also be hurting Moka, Yukari, and Mizore. However if she didn't then she'd no doubt lose her destined one. Either way Kurumu looked at it she would lose, and that truly saddened the young succubus. It was for that reason that deep down Kurumu was fine with the way things were for the time being.

Meanwhile Tsukune was in the bathroom already stripped down and washing his hair. Some of the suds from the shampoo must have built up in his ear for he didn't hear the door open behind him. Tsukune's eyes shot wide open when he felt someone press in to his back and wrap their arms around his shoulder. "Hey Tsukune." Kurumu whispered sensually in to his ear, she had crept in to the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"K-kurumu! What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked nervously as he felt her leaning against him even more, he could feel her soft warm breath tickle the hairs on the back of his neck.

"What do you mean? I came to wash your back for you. Of course, once I'm finished you can wash me if you want." Kurumu said with a big smile on her face.

"But umm, I can wash my own back Kurumu. It's not that having your hands all over my back wouldn't be nice…it's just that…uhh…" Tsukune stuttered.

"Who said anything about my hands? I'm going to use a different part of me to wash you." Kurumu whispered then giggled a little. It was at that point Tsukune was starting to feel a tad light headed. Perhaps it was from the heat in the bathroom from the water, but it was far more likely the large amount of blood that had begun to drip from his nose.

Mizore had been hiding in the bath water but had now surfaced up to her shoulders and was leaning against the side of the bathtub, looking directly at Kurumu with accusing eyes. "Oh really, and just were you going to use to wash my Tsukune with?" Mizore asked, the water in the bath slowly starting to fill with ice.

The two girls started to stare down one another with death glares as they began to bicker but their fight was brought to an abrupt halt when the trio heard the sound of Kyoko's voice in the house. Kyoko walked in to the bathroom without knocking and came across all three of them together. A serious look came across her face as she spoke, "Well well well. What do we have here? I bluffed when I said I was leaving. I just wanted to make sure you all would follow the rules I set down in my absence. Now I see that I can't even turn my back on any of you for a second! C'mon you three! Put on some clothes and get out of the bathroom, now!"

"We're sorry." Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore all said together once they were back in the living room in front of Kyoko who was looking down at them in disappointment. Tuskune wasn't sure as to why he was apologizing though; it wasn't as if he had done anything wrong.

"Now then, on account of this turn of events I'll now be staying the night to make sure you three behave yourselves." Kyoko explained. Kyoko proceeded to watch everyone like a hawk as they all went and had their baths one after another. The rest of the night went by fairly uneventful, except for both Kurumu and Mizore trying to seduce Tsukune with their sleepwear o f course.

"Hey Tsukune, do you think my nighty's color looks good on me?" Kurumu asked, trying to make it sound like an innocent question.

Tsukune looked over at Kurumu on the couch who was wearing a small light blue nighty that showed off her long smooth legs. Tsukune couldn't help but blush. Mizore quickly pulled Tsukune away and said, "Oh please, Tsukune likes more down to earth stuff, right?" Mizore, who was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top, said.

"I think you girls should go head to bed already." Kyoko told them. "And don't even think about trying to sneak in to Tsukune's room because I'll be sleeping in there tonight."

"What!? You're sleeping with Tsukune? But you're cousins!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't say that. I'm going to sleep in his room, not in his bed." Kyoko said them grinned devilishly and added, "But it wouldn't be a problem for me to sleep with him regardless. After all, bathed and slept together when we were kids all the time."

'Gee, rub it in why don't ya?' Kurumu thought to herself, annoyed that Kyoko could make such a claim about her boyfriend while she couldn't. Kurumu yawned and was beginning to feel a little tired so she figured she'd take the girl's suggestion. Mizore was feeling the same way so the four teens said goodnight to each other and made their ways to their rooms.

Tsukune was sitting on his bed and looking at Kyoko as she pulled out a futon that was kept under his bed and asked, "So Kyoko, you're really going to stay the night, huh?"

"Of course, I have to make sure those girls don't try anything naughty with you at night." Kyoko said with a playful wink.

"Yeah, you do know that I had nothing to do with them walking in on me in the bath, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't worry. I know you wouldn't do anything like that, Tsuki. Still, you're a pretty lucky guy to have two girls that like you so much." Kyoko said as she slipped in to the futon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight Kyoko." Tsukune said and turned out the lights.

"Night Tsuki." Kyoko replied then yawned and settled in to her futon.

Meanwhile in the guest room, Kurumu and Mizore were looking back and forth between each other and the one queen sized bed before them. Needless to say things had not gone the way either of them had expected nor wanted. Kurumu and Mizore found themselves sharing the bed for the night, facing opposite ways of course. "If it wasn't for Tsukune's cousin I could be curled up next to Tsukune right now." Kurumu said sadly.

"Yeah….me to." Mizore replied.

"I think it might be a little crowded with all three of us in Tsukune's bed. We'd be all lying on top of each other." Kurumu joked with a small mischievous grin.

"I could get in to that.." Mizore muttered then yawned a little as she curled in to the covers and got comfortable.

"Iya! Hey Mizore, get your icy foot out of my butt!" Kurumu exclaimed, Mizore had accidentally put the hell of her foot up against Kurumu's backside.

"Oops, sorry." Mizore apologized then fell asleep.

Mizore woke up the next morning with a small yawn as her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and noticed that all of the sheets and blankets had been pulled off the bed. She then looked to her right side when she realized that Kurumu was nowhere in sight. Mizore peered over the side of the bed to find Kurumu on floor with the blankets all wrapped around her as she shivered. The succubus had no clue that sharing a bed with a snow woman guaranteed a cold night and her small nighty had worked against her. "Hey, why are you such a blanket hog?" Mizore asked curiously.

Kurumu looked up at Mizore with a slightly annoyed look and replied, "I don't know, why did you drop your body temperature when you were sleeping and then try to spoon with me?"

"Oh yeah, my bad. We do that sometimes. Drop our body temperatures I mean." Mizore said with a shrug as she readjusted her tank top which had rode up during the night and stood up. "Well c'mon, let's go see about Tsukune."

"Oh yeah that's right! I'm going to make my breakfast so that my Tsukune can wake up to my cooking." Kurumu said happily as she hopped up to her feet.

"That'd be a waste, Tsukune's going to fill up on my cooking." Mizore replied as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"How about we both make breakfast and let Tsukune decide which he likes better." Kurumu said simply as she gently eased Tsukune's bedroom door open and peeked inside. Mizore did the same but the two girls quickly became enraged when they noticed Kyoko curled up next to Tsukune. Kurumu's nails instinctively grew sharp as she spoke, "That incestuous bitch, she tricked us!"

"That human doesn't know who she's dealing with." Mizore added as her hands turned to ice claws. The two girls were about to walk in to the room but stopped and hid when they saw Tsukune start to stir and awaken.

Tsukune was shocked to find Kyoko next to him. He gently shook her to wake her up. "Hey Kyoko, what's the deal?" He asked.

Kyoko rubbed her eyes sleepily and said, "What's the deal with what? Oh, you mean me? I had a bad dream so I slipped in with you last night, that's all. Old habits I guess."

Kurumu and Mizore were hiding outside the door, overhearing the two cousins. They quickly went back to their human forms. Kurumu let out a sigh and said, "I guess we'll let her off the hook this time. C'mon, let's go."

"Yeah alright, I'm still jealous though." Mizore remarked in a whisper so that Tsukune and Kyoko couldn't hear them as they walked downstairs.

When Tsukune and Kyoko went downstairs they found Kurumu and Mizore hard at work making breakfast. The girls explained that both of them had made breakfast for Tsukune. Kyoko took the opportunity to volunteer her services by trying both of the girls' food. She said that since she was testing both girls, she should test their cooking as well. This was more of just an excuse for Kyoko to get first go at the food. In the end of things, Kyoko had eaten far more than anyone else. Kurumu looked over the table at Kyoko with an annoyed look and asked, "So? How was it?"

"Yeah? You obviously got a good taste of both." Mizore added.

Kyoko grinned happily and patted her stomach a little, "Oh man, that was great. I'm totally stuffed."

"Great! Now whose was better!?" Kurumu and Mizore both asked together in frustration. They didn't quite like that Kyoko had eaten most of their food instead of Tsukune.

"Oh yeah…I completely forgot about that. Umm, it's a tie." Kyoko said with a sheepish grin.

"Umm, I thought all of the food was really great too." Tsukune said with a small smile, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"So, what do you three plan on doing today?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going to check out where our new school is going to be." Tsukune said.

"Oh! That sounds like fun. I'll go too!" Kurumu said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll go along as well. Might as well." Mizore added.

About an hour later Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore were all walking down the street with Tsukune leading the way. Tsukune made his way towards the street and the address that had been written in the note he had received from Yokai. "Hmm, it should be right around here." Tsukune said as the trio turned a corner and walked along a little more until they came across a very old looking school.

"This must be it!" Kurumu said and pointed out to the various different construction workers that were walking around the grounds and working on various different parts of the building.

"Oh wow! I knew this address seemed familiar." Tsukune said in surprise when he saw the familiar building.

"What do you mean, Tsukune?" Mizore asked. Tsukune went on to explain that this school had been closed down several decades ago, before he was born. Supposedly the school had been haunted.

"I wonder why they decided to move the school to the human world though." Kurumu mentioned.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird." Mizore agreed.

"Oh look, it's Ruby!" Tsukune mentioned as he pointed out to the beautiful witch who was currently overseeing the construction, she was wearing a construction uniform with a hardhat on her head. The construction workers weren't exactly sure as to why the person in charge was a teenage girl, but she was beautiful so they didn't have any complaints. The group walked across the street to the front gate of the school and that was when Ruby noticed them.

"Hey Tsukune, how have you all been?" Ruby asked as she quickly walked up to meet them.

"Just fine, what are you up to here, Ruby? They have you helping with the construction?" Tsukune asked.

"Yep, I'm the principal's eyes and ears here on sight. He wants everything to go perfectly so that classes can resume as soon as possible. Luckily the building doesn't need too much work so we should be ready in about one week. So what are you all doing together? I thought I had taken you both back to home. Don't tell me you're bugging Tsukune again?" Ruby asked accusingly as she looked at both Kurumu and Mizore.

"Not at all! Tsukune's opened up his house to us and now we're living together." Kurumu said in delight.

"Oh, then you are bugging him again? Last time I was there, his parents seemed pretty eager to get you out of there. I doubt that's changed." Ruby remarked.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine Ruby." Tsukune told her. He was being at least partially truthful.

"So hey, what's up with the school being in the human world now? Isn't that going to cause problems?" Mizore asked.

"That's what I thought too, but the principal said differently. He thought it was a great idea. I'd like to say more but I can't right now. But everyone' going to find out everything once classes resume. Anyways, I need to get back to work but I'll see you later." Ruby said then resumed to overseeing the construction workers.

Things were going along as per usual for the rest of the day until the following morning when there was a ring at the doorbell. Tsukune opened the door was surprised to see both Moka and Yukari standing there with bags in hand. "Hi Tsukune!" Yukari said cheerfully.

"Umm, hello Tsukune. I hope we aren't intruding but umm….we were…." Moka stuttered.

"We were hoping we could stay here with you, Tsukune. If you don't mind that is." Yukari finished for Moka.

"Oh Tsukune…whose at the door darling?" Kurumu asked as she walked up behind Tsukune slipped her arms around his shoulders but stopped when she noticed Yukari and Moka both there. "Ahh! No way! First Mizore and now you two?" Kurumu said, "How'd you two hear about this?"

"From Ruby!" Yukari said happily then looked at Tsukune and asked, "So Tsukune, do you mind if we move in? If you have the room of course. I don't have a lot of experience with the human world so my parents thought I'd be better off if I was with my friends."

Tsukune let out a small sigh. It was only fair to let them since Kurumu and Mizore were already living there. "Alright, that's fine I guess. At least for the time being." And with that, Tsukune found himself living with not two but four girls. A vampire, a succubus, a witch, and a snow woman.

* * *

><p>Kurumu should really learn how to keep her mouth shut sometimes although it wasn't as if Moka and Yukari weren't going to find out eventually. Next time on Rosario+Succubus II Tsukune will try to handle having four girls under his roof while also returning to school life and having some old friends coming around. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Leave a review or feedback as always if you wish and I'll see you all next time.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been far too long since I last updated, and I apologize for that. Unfortunately life tends to interfere with my writing projects. To make it up to you guys, I made sure that this entry would be longer than the rest to give you all more to tide you over. I did want to mention that one person asked why I was continuing since it looks like Kurumu's 'won'. My only response would be that the same could be asked of the original series. There was also more that I wanted to try with this scenario.

* * *

><p>Tsukune was quickly awoken by the sound of his alarm going off on his bedside table. Tsukune reached out and hit the snooze button with a sudden quickness, all to end that loud and rather cruel sound. Tsukune looked over at the clock to see that it was time to get up and his hiatus from Yokai Academy was officially over. He slowly rolled out of bed and made his way to his closet, pulling out his green school uniform and pants.<p>

Once dressed, Tsukune made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He could hear someone rummaging around through the kitchen. "Good morning." He called out as he turned the corner and walked in to the kitchen but stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Good morning, Darling." Kurumu said in a sultry voice as she winked over at Tsukune. Kurumu was standing in front of the stove, and Tsukune was shocked at her appearance. She was wearing his mother's apron, her socks, and undergarments.

"Kurumu! Why are you dressed like that?" Tsukune quickly exclaimed.

"I heard guys like this kind of look. I thought I could try this every now and then when we're married." Kurumu said with a big grin.

"You're encourageable." Mizore said in her usual soft spoken voice as she walked in to the kitchen still in her shorts and tank top; she pulled out a bowl and started to pour in some cereal and milk. She then leaned down and slightly breathed on it, making some of the milk crystallize before she began eating it.

"Kurumu! Get some clothes on you skanky succubus!" Yukari cried out in frustration when she came down the stairs and noticed Kurumu. Before Kurumu could say anything, Yukari was shoving her from behind towards the stairs.

"Hmph, you know it was a lot more fun around here when it was just Tsukune, me, and Mizore." Kurumu commented.

Tsukune looked around at the strange circumstance that he had found himself in. He was now living in his normal home with four roommates that were anything but normal. Not only that but they were all girls. Not only that but they were all beautiful girls. Not only that but they were all beautiful monster girls. To say it was bizarre would be putting things lightly. Although Tsukune thought things had been going pretty well considering the girls had not destroyed his house by blowing it up or burning it down, yet.

After a quick breakfast, Tsukune and the four girls started to head their way towards Yokai Academy's new human world campus. This would be their first day back and Tsukune would be lying if he said he wasn't a little happy to see things going back to 'normal'. Curiosity was gnawing away at Tsukune as to why the principal would move the school to the human world.

Tsukune and the rest of the group were in awe when they walked up to the new campus. It hadn't been more than perhaps a week before when the building was the very definition of dilapidated, and yet now it looked as if it had just been built from the ground up. The only explanation Tsukune could come up with was that Ruby knew how to whip construction workers in to shape and motivate them. He had no idea just how right he was. Unlike the campus in the monster world, this Yokai Academy had the appearance of a normal human school that no one walking down the street would bat an eye at or consider unusual. The only unique thing about was the walls that were built around the perimeter of the grounds were slightly higher than those of a normal school and solid brick so that no one from the outside could see in to the grounds once the gates were closed. It was slightly unusual in that day and age, but nothing that would attract unwanted attention. It was all according to the principal's specifications.

Tsukune and his friends walked in to the building and made their way up to their home room. The layout of the building was predictably different from the real Yokai Academy and Tsukune was surprised to find that he actually missed the old Yokai a little. It had freaked him out at first, but eventually he had become accustomed and a little charmed by the whole haunted house design. It seemed so fitting for a school full of monsters.

"Meow! Hi everyone, long time no see. I hope you all enjoyed your little mini-vacation." Ms. Nekonome said as she walked in to the classroom enthusiastically and stood in front of everyone. The neko teacher wasted no time in getting down to business. She began with, "Alright, so I know all of you must be wondering why and how we've found ourselves here in the human world. Well it turns out that it was going to take a long time to get the real Yokai Academy back in action, so the principal decided that this would be a good opportunity for us. As you all know, the main goal of Yokai is to teach all of you how to perfectly blend in to human society. Therefore we're taking this as an opportunity to test just how effective our lessons have been so far. We want to see how we as an entire school can blend in to the human world. It will also give all of you a real world chance to try passing off as humans. Of course, given our new situation there will be new rules in place as well."

Ms. Nekonome went on to explain the new rules that all of the students would have to abide by. The first was that for all students living in the school dorms would have to abide by a strict curfew and under no circumstances would be allowed to go off school grounds after said curfew unless preapproved by the principal, and even then the students would have to be chaperoned by a teacher. Ms. Nekonome also mentioned that any of the students who were living off the school grounds had to already have their living situations approved by the principal. In general it was only allowed for those who had parents or family that lived close to the new school. Tsukune wasn't sure how Kurumu, Mizore and the rest of the girls had been able to work out living with him but he figured it was best if he didn't ask.

The rest of the day's classes consisted of what could only be considered cramming all of the human integrating lessons the students had been given since their time at Yokai Academy, a sort of review to help all of the students brush up for their time in the human world. Tsukune pretended to pay attention but he was actually just zoning out for the most part; the same thing he usually did during these sorts of lessons. After all, he was already a human and therefore had little need of lessons on how to imitate one.

Instead of paying attention, Tsukune's mind was more preoccupied with wondering why in the world the school principal had decided to move Yokai to the human world. Even though Ms. Nekonome had just finished explaining the reason she was told, Tsukune wondered if perhaps there was more to it than just that. Maybe it was just because the principal seemed to have a mysterious aura around him, but Tsukune had grown rather suspicious of the man…err monster. It seemed like whenever he did anything, there was an ulterior motive behind it.

The rest of the day went on as usual for Yokai Academy. All of the students were talking about what they would be doing now that they were in the human world. It made Tsukune realize how limited a social life at the other Yokai Academy could be. He remembered back when he was in middle school and how he and his friends would often go out and do stuff together. They'd go sing karaoke together, head to the shopping centers in the hopes of meeting cute girls, and of course sometimes they would just hang out together at their houses. He missed those days, he knew it wasn't all that long ago but to him it felt like a lifetime ago. All of the things he had seen and learned so much that he wasn't sure if he was even the same person as back then. Regardless, Tsukune missed the days of being able to spend time with his guy friends. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being around Kurumu, Moka, and the others but it as different with his human guy friends. It was platonic for one thing. These thoughts loomed over Tsukune's mind for the rest of the week.

That Friday, after classes and some time at the newspaper club, the group returned to Tsukune's house. Kurumu smiled happily as they entered the house, bouncing about as she slipped her shoes off and quickly walked towards the staircase, heading to the guest room so that she could change out of her school uniform. Kurumu cheerfully called out, "The weekend is here! Yahoo-hoo!"

"That's right, do you guys think we should do something fun this weekend? A lot of the girls at school were talking about plans." Yukari mentioned as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Hmm, maybe. Tsukune, what do you think?" Moka asked, looking towards Tsukune.

"Well uhh…oh. Hang on a second." Tsukune said when he heard his phone ringing. He reached in to his school bag and pulled it out. He was surprised when he saw the name on the caller id. Tsukune walked in to the next room and accepted the call, putting the phone up to his ear, "Hey, Taro."

"Hey! Tsukune, man. Good to hear your voice again. So I heard you finally came back from that weirdo boarding school your folks sent you to. How have you been?" the enthusiastic young human on the other end of the line said.

"I've been good, it's good to be home again. How about you? How is your school?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh it royally sucks, Man. It's an all guys school, I can't remember the last time I've been within earshot of a cute girl. I'm going nuts!" Taro explained then paused, regaining his composure and asked, "So how are your parents handling you being back? It must be weird being back under their thumb instead of having a dorm to yourself."

"Oh well uh…actually my parents are gone at the moment. They had business they needed to take care of, so they're not here." Tsukune explained.

"No way! Really? Ah man that's just awesome! So you're there at your house all by yourself, huh?" Taro asked.

"By myself uhh…" Tsukune paused and stuttered before answering, "Yeah, that's right. I have the whole house to myself."

"Well that only means one thing, dude. Us guys need to throw ourselves a party!" Taro said enthusiastically.

Tsukune suddenly felt the blood drain from his face, and this time Moka had nothing to do with it. Tsukune started to stutter and said, "W-wait a second! We can't do that! I uhh….umm…"

"Hey, don't worry about it man. Leave everything to me. I'll round up all the guys and we'll pick up the snacks and entertainment. Just hold tight. We'll be over there before you know it. It'll be just like old times." Taro said and then said goodbye as he hung up his phone.

Tsukune quickly began to panic, his heart beating in his ears. He knew that Taro wasn't kidding, he was always looking for an excuse to have a party, and that his old group of friends would be there in no time. He didn't know how, but he had to get these girls out of his house and sooner rather than later. He knew there would be no way he could explain the situation to his friends, but he also knew once they saw them that they wouldn't leave without finding out everything. Even worse, they'd tell…everybody.

"Tsukune? What's the matter?" Kurumu asked as she walked down the stairs in a white shirt and pink skirt. She had seen the look of sheer terror on her lover's face.

"Oh! Kurumu, uhh it's nothing." Tsukune quickly lied, trying his best to put on a normal smile, but unfortunately for Tsukune it is rather difficult to fool a succubus with whom you have an empathic link. Tsukune could see by the look on Kurumu's face that she wasn't convinced. An idea quickly came to him and he suggested, "Hey Kurumu, Yukari and Moka were talking about going out to do something today in town. I uhh, I think it could be a lot of fun for you girls."

"Oh really? That sounds fun. You, me, and everyone else can have a night on the town. What did you have in mind, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"Actually uhh….I can't go. But you girls should still go. You'll have an amazing time. Don't even bother keeping up with the time." Tsukune suggested desperately even though he was almost positive that wouldn't work.

"What? Without you, Tsukune? Why? Why can't you go with us?" Kurumu asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

"Well it's just umm…well. Oh! Well that's because I thought it'd be good for you girls to spend some time with Kyoko. She's so invested in trying decide which of you she likes best for me so I thought it'd be a good idea if all of you had a girls night out together without me around. That way she could get to know all of you as friends." Tsukune explained. It was a total lie but it actually wasn't that bad of an idea and he was hoping that the girls would think the same.

Kurumu thought about it for a moment but then grinned and jumped at Tsukune, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned in close and whispered to him as her violet eyes stared in to his, "That sounds like a good idea….for the other girls. Kyoko knows me well enough compared to the other girls. Let them go out and I'll stay here to keep you company. We can have the whole house to ourselves, so we can do whatever we want with no interruptions. What do you think?"

Tsukune's face became completely red as he listened to Kurumu's seductive, almost hypnotic voice, tempt him so sweetly. There was no denying that he loved the idea of spending some alone time with the beautiful succubus, just the two of them. Tsukune began to imagine the things that the two of them could do together by themselves but then quickly tried to drive those thoughts out of his mind, which proved rather difficult nonetheless. He knew he had to stay focus and try to get the girls out of his house before his friends found out about them. Kurumu waited for a response and was surprised when Tsukune quickly ran in to the next room, saying he had to make a phone call.

Tsukune held his cell phone to his ear as he muttered, "C'mon Kyoko…pick up. Please pick up."

"Hey Tsuki, what's up?" Kyoko said as she picked up the phone.

"Finally. Listen quickly Kyoko. My friends from middle school are coming to my house. You have to help me get the girls out of here. If those guys see them then there is no way I'll be able to explain what's going on. I have a plan; I need you to take all of them out shopping and to a movie or something for the night. I'll try to get the guys to leave as quickly as possible before you girls come back." Tsukune whispered in to his phone.

Kyoko sighed a little over the other end of the phone before she said, "Oh alright. I'll try to help you out, but you should really be more careful from now on if you don't want them knowing that you're living with a bunch of girls. Just remember, if Uncle and Auntie find out about them then I'm going to go down with you. So you better not let them find out."

"Thank you Kyoko. Thank you so much!" Tsukune said with relief as he hung up the phone and put it away in his pocket. He then walked in to the living room and once everyone had gathered he eagerly suggested that the girls spend the rest of the afternoon and the night with Kyoko going out and having themselves a girls night out. The girls were quick to ask about Tsukune, and needless to say they were quick to dismiss the idea once they learned that he would not be going along with them.

"No way Tsukune! We won't have any fun at all if you don't come with us." Yukari said energetically.

"She's right Tsukune, and we'd hate to leave you here all by yourself. I don't want to think of you being lonely." Moka said in an empathetic and caring voice.

"Yeah Tsukune. Your cousin is great and all, but we'd much rather go out with you." Kurumu agreed.

"Y-yeah but…this way you girls can bond with Kyoko more. She's obsessed with this idea of hers about picking one of you girls from me; I just thought this would be a great way for her to get to know how great all of you are." Tsukune explained.

"I've got a better idea." Mizore said in her soft quiet voice as she slipped up behind Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. "How about they go with your cousin so that the two of us can have our privacy. Hate to say, but they're really cramping our style and ruining our love nest. Right Tsukune?"

"Now hold on just a second! If anything, this 'love nest' belongs to Tsukune and me!" Kurumu said sharply.

"You're both wrong. It's you two that should leave so that Moka, Tsukune, and I can make a forbidden sandwich of love." Yukari interjected.

"Oh c'mon guys, don't start fighting. We're guests here." Moka said, trying to get between the other girls.

Tsukune cringed, listening to the four girls argue it out amongst each other but let out a huge sigh of relief when he heard the doorbell ring. Tsukune told them he'd get the door eagerly, he was hoping that maybe Kyoko could help him get the girls to stop arguing and hopefully prevent them from getting in to a real fight, thus not destroying his house. Tsukune smiled as he opened the door and said, "I'm so glad you're here Kyo…ko….oo…oh no…"

"Long time no see, Tsukune!" A trio of Tsukune's old friends said together as they held up a few bags of various things.

"I've brought the manga." "I've brought the games." "And I've brought the snacks. So we're all set for a guys' night." The three guys sounded off one after another.

Tsukune put on a false smile, well semi-fake smile. Tsukune was happy to see his old friends again, though in the back of his mind he remembered that there was a succubus, a snow woman, a vampire, and a witch fighting right behind him. Luckily his body was blocking his friends' view in to his home so they hadn't noticed, yet. Tsukune asked, "So…did you guys rehearse that."

"A little bit." one of the guys answered with a slight smirk. It didn't take long however for the three boys to hear the catfight going on. One of them leaned to the side, trying to look around Tsukune. One of them asked, "Hey Tsukune. Man, do you have the TV blaring or something?"

"Wh-what? Y-yes, that's exactly what that is. Stay right here, and let me turn that off." Tsukune attempted, but it was too late. The guys noticed one of the girls when she walked by.

"Whoa now, what's going on in there, Tsukune?" one of them quickly asked and it didn't take long for the three boys to walk right in. What followed felt like both a mere blink of an eye and yet painfully slow for Tsukune. It started with the looks of sheer shock and awe that were plastered across all of his friends' faces, followed by a double volley of questions all aimed directly at Tsukune. The first volley came from his middle school friends; every question was about the girls. Of course, right on the edge of that, the girls then asked the same about the three new human males who had walked in.

Tsukune knew he now had no choice. He was stuck between two rocks, the only difference being that they were of the opposite sex. It didn't take long for the boys to learn that the girls were living with him at his house, and that these boys were some of Tsukune's friends from middle school that had come for a visit. Tsukune's three friends looked at him with suspicious eyes as they exclaimed, "Tsukune! You've been holding out on us."

"Hey wait a second; all five of you are living here? How does that work? Doesn't it get cramped? Wait a sec, don't tell me you've been sleeping with these girls!" one of them added.

"No! It's nothing like that at all. I swear!" Tsukune answered quickly.

"Well I wouldn't say it's nothing like that, Tsukune and I are an item after all. Unfortunately Tsukune's cousin won't allow that sort of stuff, so we girls share beds." Kurumu said with a big grin, putting her arms around Tsukune's arm. Of course, this information just excited the boys even more, with blood starting to drip from their noses. The girls had a much different reaction and were soon back to arguing over who Tsukune belonged to. What made it even worse that his guy friends started to take sides.

"Obviously you have to go with these busty bazangas!" one commented towards Kurumu's favor. Kurumu just smiled and took the compliment.

"No way! This girl with the fair skin and cool attitude is better." Another said in favor of Mizore who didn't really care either way since the praise wasn't coming from Tsukune.

"You're both wrong. The only logical choice is to go with the pair of lesbians! Double the fun." The last one replied. Yukari smiled in agreement but Moka quickly tried to explain that she wasn't that way.

"Hey! Tsukune, were you trying to get us out of the house because you knew your old friends were coming here? Are you ashamed of us, Tsukune?" Yukari asked. Hearing this, the guys quickly started to question Tsukune once again, this time why he was trying to hide these girls from him and why he was holding out on them. Of course, Tsukune couldn't tell them the real reason why so he was unable to answer. The trio didn't take that very well and left soon after that, but only after Tsukune convinced them not to tell anyone anything about the girls living at his home. Yukari helped out as well by casting a spell on the boys after they left, erasing their memories.

Later on that night, Tsukune found that try as he might sleep wouldn't come to him. Feeling frustrated and his mind wandering, he rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs. He grabbed a cup of water then sat on the couch, alone with his thoughts. The curtains to the windows were open and there was a big full moon out in the sky; the moonlight was softly illuminating the living room.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" asked a soft feminine voice from the staircase. Tsukune looked up to see Kurumu quietly walking down the steps and towards him, wearing a white school shirt that covered her hips. She sat next to him on the couch, her arms wrapping around his arm as she leaned her body against him, her violet eyes staring silently in to his.

"N-nothing's wrong. Just a little insomnia is all." Tsukune answered, even though he knew that wasn't true.

"You're a horrible liar, Tsukune. And even if you were better at it, you still wouldn't be able to lie to me." Kurumu told him.

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Because you're my destined one. We have a bond, and therefore I can feel what you're feeling. And of course, there's the obvious look on your face." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Well it's just uh…" Tsukune began but then stuttered when he noticed that the top two buttons of Kurumu's shirt was open, showing off quite a lot of cleavage right in front of him which made him blush. It didn't help that there was quite literally no room between their bodies.

"Oh what's this? Now I'm starting to feel something else from you. Desire, a lustful sexual desire. I can undo a few more of these buttons if you want, Tsukune." Kurumu said in a soft and loving yet sultry voice with a grin on her face as she slowly ran her index finger along the button line on the shirt.

"N-no, that's alright. I was just thinking that shirt seems a little big for you, and it looks a lot like one of mine." Tsukune said, his face becoming even redder. He both loved and hated how Kurumu had that sort of effect on him; he knew that she could play him like a fiddle if she ever felt the desire too. And even worse, he'd like it.

"That's because it is yours silly." Kurumu said and rubbed the sleeve against her cheek and added, "I like it. If I can't share your bed then I can at least have this. It's so soft, and it smells like you as well…..Although that also makes Mizore try to spoon with me at night. Now c'mon Tsukune, talk to me."

Tsukune nodded and took a quick breath before he began, "Today with what happened with my friends, it made me start thinking about just how much my life has changed. I'm a human who knows about the monster world, I go to a school for monsters, and I have some really great friends who are also monsters. You guys also accept me, even though I'm a human. When I was separated from my old life back at Yokai things were strangely simpler. It wasn't until today that I realized how difficult things are going to be if I try to keep you and everyone else in my life. In fact, it might be impossible. My new friends and my old friends, there's no way you guys could mix. We'll have similar problems with my family as well. I was really happy when you and everyone else became my friends. I just didn't realize that I'd have to sacrifice some things as well."

"Are you having second thoughts? Are you wishing to go back to your normal life without monsters in it?" Kurumu asked curiously.

Tsukune could see the hint of sadness and fear in Kurumu's eyes, so he smiled and shook his head then said, "Of course not. I'd never want to lose you and the other to anything. Even though I was terrified in the beginning, I'm happy to have learned about monsters because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to meet you and everyone else. It may be hard at times, but I want to learn more about the monster world even if it might be dangerous for me. I may have to make sacrifices, but I feel lucky to have seen the things I've seen and to have learned all that I have."

Kurumu smiled at this answer and responded by wrapping Tsukune's arm around her shoulders so that she could get even closer to him. She nuzzled up against his chest comfortably as she looked up at him with loving eyes. She then whispered out, "I'm glad Tsukune. Now, hold me just like this for a little while. Until I have to go back upstairs before Mizore notices I'm gone."

"Too late." another voice spoke out. The top of Mizore's head and eyes were peeking out from the edge of the couch, staring at the two of them together. She quickly hopped up on to the couch and curled up on to Tsukune's other side.

* * *

><p>That's all I have for now folks. Sorry it isn't more, but I'll work hard at trying to get another chapter out before too long. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always leave a review or comment if you'd like. I'll be back with another chapter eventually.<p> 


End file.
